Whoops
by Dara
Summary: [Ficlet] 3x4 Wufei comes home to something rather unexpected...


Title: Whoops  
  
Author: Dara  
  
Genre: Comedy  
  
Pairings: 3x4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: None  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
  
  
  
Chang Wufei wandered back into the safe house after his morning workout. He had gotten up extra early that morning to try and avoid the others. It wasn't that he disliked any of them; sometimes a person just wanted some time alone. He had gone out a little way into the surrounding woods and stretched his mind and body. He felt refreshed and ready to face the day.  
  
There was no one in the kitchen or the living room. Certainly the others couldn't still be in bed, could they? He and fellow pilot, Trowa Barton, were supposed to go out to the clearing where they had hidden the Gundams. Trowa had been talking about some modifications he had made to Heavyarms, and Wufei had asked him to help him make similar changes to Nataku. But Trowa had been the one who insisted it be first thing in the morning, another reason to get up early for his workout. Wufei checked the time again.  
  
After waiting what seemed to be a reasonable time, Wufei started towards the stairs to the second floor. He might as well take a shower since he was going to have to wait. Wufei started up the stairs and caught sight of a pair of bare feet moving across the hallway. As he continued up the stairs those bare feet led to smooth bare legs. Wufei wasn't entirely sure if the squeak he heard came from his own lips or from the legs, but the sound caused the legs to pause. Wufei, however, continued up the stairs and couldn't move his eyes as the legs turned towards him, and his upward progress proved that, yes, the slender thighs that were attached to the legs were also quite bare. In fact, it wasn't until Wufei had moved high enough on the stairs to reach the pink fabric that managed to barely cover the important parts that rational thought finally returned to him.  
  
"Winner?" Wufei asked.  
  
The legs moved closer to the stairs and their owner peered down towards him. Quatre Winner looked a little flustered. He had one hand behind his back and the other was holding the pink shirt closed near his neck, where it seemed the shirt's buttons were missing. He was flushed and his brow glistened with sweat, as though he'd just been exercising.  
  
"Yes, Wufei?" Quatre answered carefully.  
  
"Uh… You're not wearing any pants." Wufei said nervously. Quatre blinked and peered down past the edge of his shirt.  
  
"Um, no. I don't seem to be." It was Wufei's turn to blink. He hadn't gotten quite the answer he had wanted.  
  
"Well… Well, why aren't you wearing pants?"  
  
"I, uh, I didn't… feel like it?" It was Quatre's turn to feel nervous, and he started blushing.  
  
"Oh." It was the best response Wufei could come up with. He tore his eyes away and fixed them on his own feet. "I was just wondering, because normally at this time you're down in the kitchen making breakfast, not uh, wandering around upstairs in, uh… well…"  
  
Wufei made the mistake of glancing back up the stairs at his friend. Quatre had a habit of running his hand through his hair when he was nervous. Unfortunately for Wufei, the hand he had picked was the one holding the top of his shirt closed. The cloth had slipped aside to reveal the pale skin underneath. Wufei's eyes were drawn up, across the smooth chest to his friend's neck, where there were several light red marks. His throat went dry and his mind refused to even think about what those marks meant. Instead, it threw whatever strength he had left in an effort to regain control of itself.  
  
"Have you seen Trowa? He was supposed to help me make a few modifications to Nataku." There. He'd managed to make it all the way through that one without stuttering.  
  
If anything, the question made Quatre blush even harder, but before he could answer, the door to the room next to the stairs opened and the very person Wufei had been looking for stepped out. Unfortunately for Wufei, Trowa didn't have a nice pink shirt to cover his important parts.  
  
"Did you find it, Quatre? What's taking so…" Trowa paused when he realized that he and the little blond were not alone in the corridor.  
  
Quatre simply cleared his throat and brought his hand out from behind his back. He handed the little tube he'd been hiding to Trowa. The brown haired pilot blushed, backed into the room behind him and closed the door again.  
  
"Trowa's a little uh… busy at the moment." Quatre said as calmly as he could. "I'll let him know that you're looking for him. Was there anything else?" Wufei's brain had already given up on him, and all he could do was slowly shake his head. Quatre nodded and nonchalantly slipped through the door Trowa had just carefully closed.  
  
There was really only one thing that could make this morning complete. Fate was not about to disappoint Wufei and the sound of laughter drifted down the hall. As soon as he recognized a certain braided pilot's voice, Wufei did the only thing he could. He turned around and went back down the stairs. 


End file.
